


compromise

by quantumducky



Series: Holiday Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Snow, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Patton is excited about the first snow of the year... his boyfriend Declyn, not so much.Written for prompt #12 on the "Holiday Month" prompt list by @sanderssidescelebrations on tumblr.





	compromise

**Author's Note:**

> "nick its january" dont care still writing holiday prompts

For a few minutes after Patton woke up, the morning was still and peaceful.  He rolled out of bed without waking Declyn and felt around in the dark for his glasses.  He padded into the kitchen, yawning, his hair sticking up in every direction, and started a pot of coffee.  Finally, while waiting for it to be ready, he wandered into the living room and opened the blinds.  And just like that, caffeine was no longer necessary.

“Babe, get up, come look, it SNOWED!”  Patton slammed the bedroom door open.  When the other didn’t respond immediately, he ran over to the bed and started shaking him, bouncing like an excited child.

“Too early,” Declyn grumbled after peeking at the clock.  “‘m hibernating.”

“You’re not a bear, honey.  Please??  I’m making coffee, so if you don’t get up I’m gonna be the only one drinking it…”

His eyes blinked open, then went wide as he fully absorbed the idea of Patton, already energetic enough to be running around the house shouting about the weather, consuming an entire pot of coffee.  “I’m up!  I’m up.”  Well, okay, he was actually still in bed.  But he was working on it.  Five more minutes.

“Great!  I’ll be in the kitchen!”  Patton leaned down and kissed him, and- _oh,_ he was so soft and warm, he wasn’t allowed to go to the kitchen and leave him.  Patton squeaked as Declyn reached up and yanked him under the covers with him, wrapping around him so that he couldn’t move.  “Sweetheart, you said you were getting up…”

“Hmm.  Did I?  Did I _really?”_   He nuzzled Patton’s cheek, knowing it would make him giggle.

“You- hehe- you did, I heard you.”

“I don’t think so.  Why would I say that when we could stay in bed and cuddle?”  Kisses on all the freckles he could reach- Patton wouldn’t be able to resist that.

It worked.  Patton sighed fondly.  “If you say so,” he relented.  “But only a few minutes, okay?  We don’t wanna let the coffee get cold.”

“Of course.”

Eventually, they did make it to the kitchen.  The coffee had cooled down just enough by then to not burn their mouths.  Declyn was bundled up in no less than two holiday sweaters, both of them Patton’s, and watched with an air of “I will allow this because I love you” while his boyfriend made himself a cup of coffee that was 60% cream and probably another 10% sugar.  He was pretty sure the drink couldn’t even be labeled as coffee at this point.

“So, what should we do today?” Patton asked brightly after taking a sip of his non-coffee.

“…Pardon?”  Why was he talking as if today were special?  Usually on weekends they just stayed in and relaxed.  “What for?”

“To celebrate the first snow of the year, silly!”  He grabbed Declyn’s arm and pulled him over to the living room window.  “See?” 

Oh dear, he was bouncing in place again.  Declyn took his mug so he wouldn’t spill it.  “And why is that so exciting?”

“Because it’s _snow!_   Winter is officially here!  Isn’t that _cool?”_   He winked to make it clear that was intentional.

Declyn walked away from the window to set the two entire drinks he was holding down on the kitchen table.  “I don’t mean to give you the _cold shoulder,_ Pat-” he peeked over his shoulder to watch his face light up at the pun- “but I just don’t see the appeal.”

Patton crossed his arms with a small pout, then immediately uncrossed them so he could gesture outside.  “But it’s so pretty!  And there’s so many fun things to do with it!”

“Ah yes, fun things.  Like getting my shoes, socks and occasionally legs soaked in freezing cold water.  Taking much longer than usual to drive anywhere because it’s compacted into ice all over the road.  Not being able to walk under trees in case nature decides it’s time to kill me and dumps fifteen pounds of snow on my head.  Truly this is the most wonderful time of the year.”

“But what about snowmen?  And snow angels??  And snowball fights???”

He sighed.  “I’d point out that all those things are for children, but I know you too well than to think it matters.  Still, though- any of those activities would just increase my chances of frostbite, as far as I’m concerned.  You’re not getting me out of the house with ‘we can get ourselves completely covered in something you hate by lying down in it and then throwing it at each other,’ I don’t care _how_ good you are at puppy-eyes.”

Patton was, in fact, making extremely good puppy eyes, and it did not, in fact, appear to be working.  “Fine…”  He was disappointed for a moment, but quickly had a thought that perked him up again.  “But there are other things we can do to enjoy it, right?  I bet I have an idea you’ll like!”

And, well, it was hard to argue with Patton for very long.

Ten minutes later, Declyn had to admit he didn’t hate this.  The two had relocated to the front porch and were sitting together on the swing like some kind of sappy old couple, rocking gently.  They were both dressed warmly, both in clothes that weren’t entirely their own, and there was a fluffy blanket wrapped around both their shoulders in case that wasn’t enough, and also because it was really cozy.  They’d brought their coffee, although Declyn had swapped Patton’s out for hot chocolate while he’d been graciously pretending not to see.  All in all, it wasn’t a bad way to sit and watch the snow come down.

It was still early.  A few cars passed occasionally, but other than that all was quiet.  On the horizon, the last vestiges of the sunrise were visible, pinks and reds and oranges bleeding together to make the grey clouds that covered the sky a little more cheerful.  It was cold, too, but Declyn found he had little to complain about with his boyfriend beside him (and approximately six layers on).  And… it really was very pretty, Patton was right.  Just as long as it didn’t come anywhere near touching him.

“I knew you would like this,” Patton said softly, seeming to read his mind.  He didn’t even sound smug, which was almost worse than if he had, because now Declyn couldn’t be annoyed that he was right.

He hummed into his coffee in response.  Maybe he could be just a _little_ bit annoyed.  “It’s not completely terrible.”

Patton smiled fondly.  “Not the worst thing ever after all?”

“Yes.”  He set his coffee down on the porch railing, and once it was safely out of the way, pulled the side of the blanket around himself and snuggled into Patton’s side.  “It was going to be much worse, but then you were here.”

“Awww,” Patton cooed.  He already had an arm around Declyn, of course, so he simply turned towards him more and set his own mug down on the ground so he could cuddle him properly.  “That’s so sweet.”

“I’m not sweet,” he tried to protest.  It would have been more believable if he hadn’t said it while melting into Patton’s hands as the latter started playing with his hair. “I’m… intimidating.”

Patton chuckled.  “Right, of course.  I’m very intimidated.”  He felt Declyn’s head fall against his shoulder and rested his own on top of it, cheek pressed into the fabric of Declyn’s warm wool hat.  They were both quiet for a while before he sighed, “I love you.”

It was quiet a bit longer.  Patton knew how hard it was for Declyn to be open about his feelings, even after so long, and it would be okay if he didn’t respond.  The plain fact that he was here was proof enough that he felt the same, after all.

Still, he couldn’t ever deny that his heart went _!!!!!!!!!!_ inside when Declyn smiled against his skin, pressed even closer as if telling a secret and whispered, “I love you, too.”


End file.
